


Gumdrop Princess

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Series: Sabriel Song One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, Gabriel Can't Handle The Feels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: Sabriel as daddies. Their little fledgling as she grows up





	Gumdrop Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372135) by Steven Curtis Chapman. 



She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone 

 

Gabriel smiled as Ella, his and Sam's fledgling came into the living room. Her nightie hung off her and her long hair was pulled back in a braid. Her little fluffy white wings were behind her, and Sam followed her out.  
“Daddy!” she said hugging him. “Will you dance with me? I need to practice.”  
“Whatever for gumdrop?” he asked smiling.   
“I'm having tea with the king tomorrow!” she said excitedly.   
“The king? You mean grandpa Chuck?” Gabriel said laughing.  
“Of course grandpa Chuck Daddy! He's god. He's the king of everything.” she said, rolling her eyes. Gabriel laughed. “Of course gumdrop.” He snapped his fingers and music filled the living room. He took Ella's hands in his and they danced around the room, Sam watching on smiling. Gabriel smiled and spun Ella to Sam and he took a turn twirling her around the room. They danced until Gabriel and Sam ended up dancing together, and Ella lay asleep on the couch. Gabriel took her to bed and kissed her forehead. “I love you little gumdrop princess.”

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

Ella adjusted her dress for the twentieth time. It was a red halter top so her wings could flap comfortably behind her. Even though her classmates couldn't see them she felt much more comfortable with them out.  
“You look beautiful princess.” Gabriel said, trying to contain the tears in the corner of his eyes.   
“Daddy.” she said blushing. “Will you dance with me one more time? I want to make sure I don't fall over.”  
“Of course.” He snapped and started swaying with her to the music. Sam was away on a hunt right now and Gabriel missed him. Immensely since their daughter was going to a very grown up event. He wished Sam could be here to intimidate her date.  
“Daddy come on Jensen's a nice guy.” she said, reading his thoughts like she did on rare occasions. “He's a hunter. And he loves me. And he's a lot like Uncle Dean.”  
“That's the part that worries me.” Gabriel said, giving her a pointed look.   
She rolled her eyes. “Daddy. Don't you trust me?”  
“Of course I do.” he said pulling her close. “You're just growing up so fast gumdrop princess.” She wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and snuggled into him.

But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone 

“And we were thinking grandpa could officiate the ceremony.” She said smiling across the table at Gabriel. “And we want it to be in the garden in our backyard.”  
“Of course gumdrop princess.” Gabriel said, his voice thick as he stood up. “Whatever you want.” He headed toward the backyard as Ella sat admiring her engagement ring. Sam followed him out.   
“Sweetheart.” he said softly. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel. The archangel turned into the loving comfort of his husband.   
“It's too fast.” he whispered against Sam's chest. “She's all grown up.” Sam stroked his hair as he started swaying with Gabriel. The archangel snapped and soft music filled the garden. Everything was quiet between the husbands, until someone cleared their throats behind them.   
“Mind if I cut in.” Ella said looking at her Papa (Sam). He smiled and handed Gabriel to their daughter. He headed to talk to Jensen. Gabriel pulled her into a bear hug, his tears rolling down his cheeks. “Daddy.” Ella said softly.  
“I love you so much gumdrop princess.” he said, voice full of emotion. “You grew up so fast. I feel like I didn't have enough time...”  
“Daddy.” she cut him off. She grabbed his face to make sure that he was looking at her. “No matter what I will always be your gumdrop princess.”


End file.
